warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
MountainClan/Roleplay Archive2
"It doesn't matter. I'm you STEP brother. (the still aren't related through that.) You should ATLEAST be happy i'm being nice!" replied Wolfblizzard, with a tint of growl, and a tint of he should shut up before Wolfblizzard attacks him. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) "I'm sorry, I guess I'm still mad about what happened," I replied. I saw Rockpaw throuh a window in the medicine den. I shot a glare at him. I will not mentor that crazy tom anymore. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 17:32, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Later... I padded up to Spottedstar in her den. "Spottedstar, I have a request," I said to her. "What is it, Wolfclaw?" she asked. "I need a mentor transfer for Rockpaw,"I awnsered. "But why?" she asked. "It is best for everyone that I do not explain," I replied. She nodded and said "I'll see what I can do." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) The next day... Spottedstar called a clan meeting. "Clan mates!" she called. "Today, Rockpaw will recive a new mentor. He shall now train with Cougertooth." "May StarClan light your paths," she said to the new mentor and apprentice. Cougertooth gulped. "What the heck was that?" he asked, sort of ticked off. He surprised me because he came from the blind spot were my left eye should be. "Huh?" I said turning to face him. "What do you mean 'huh'," he wispered, sternly. "You gave me the Dark Forest of all apprentices." "I didn't know she was going to give him to you!" I said. "If I get my eye poked out or a two inch gouge in my side I am so going to kill you, Wolfclaw," he hissed as he padded off. (RPing Cougertooth) I padded over to my apprentice. "So," I started "Do you want to go huntin' or something?" I asked. He just stared at me with cold, scornful eyes. "How about a border patrol?" I sugested. He continued to stare at me. I was worried about taking this apprentice out of camp alone because I knew to protect his brother, Wolfclaw lied about his injury. I knew Rockpaw was some how conected to it. What's even worse is that I am related to Wolfclaw through marrige, and so I'm on Rockpaw's raidar. "Um, Nettlesting, Talonscar, can you come with me and Rockpaw on a hunting patrol?" I asked. "Sure," said my mate. "Yeah, but why ya shakin' so much, Cougertooth?" asked Talonscar. "N-No reason," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 04:28, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Poppypaw scanned the clearing. She spotted Rockpaw and bound over. She loved the way he stared his enemies down. "Can we go too?" She asked her mentor, whiteheart. (Poppypaw loves Rockpaw. I know Rockpaw won't love her back) Prickl ar 01:20, January 14, 2012 (UTC) "Sure!" Whiteheart meowed. She leaded Poppypaw. "Can we join your patrol?" She asked Cougertooth. Riverface Life isn't moonlight and mice-''Tawnypelt'' 01:51, January 14, 2012 (UTC) "Sure..." I replied. Rockpaw kept on staring at me, but then he shifted his eyes to Nettlesting and Talonscar. There was an ackward moment of silence. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 15:50, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Poppypaw bounced around the clearing. "C'mon," SHe meowed to Rockpaw and the patrol set off. Prickl ar{C 00:58, January 18, 2012 (UTC) (RPing Cougertooth) We travled up the mountain to catch hawks. I caught one and instructed Rockpaw how to do so. "Come on," I started. "It's realy fun and easy." "No," he hissed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:07, January 18, 2012 (UTC) "C'mon, Rockpaw, your the greatest hunter! You need to show cougertooth." Prickl ar{C 01:26, January 18, 2012 (UTC) (rping snowpeak) I groomed my fur out in the bright sunlight. I called to Avalanchestorm, "We need an apprentice to clear out the nursery!". I stood and stretched one leg a time then padded around the clearing for some exercise.Pearlfeather 21:56, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Rockpaw hissed at the she-cat. "Hey!" I shouted. The tom turned to look at me. "Where's you manners?" I scolded. He hissed at me. "StarClan dang it, speak for crying out loud!" yowled Talonscar. "Last thing I need is to be told what to do by a one-eyed freak, a stupid ginger tom, and his ugly mate!" hissed back Rockpaw. Nettlesting growled and said "I do not have to put up with this fox dung, Rockpaw! Just because your mother is the duputy do not think I am afraid to go and tell her abpout your behavior!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:34, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Rockpaw leaped at Nettlesting. I tore him off of her and slamed him up against the mounatin. "I don't know what the heck has gotten into you, but you better snap out of it!" I hissed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:54, January 18, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, quit it!" I hissed, intervined. "he last thing we need is fighting abomg clanmates!"Pearlfeather 00:43, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Poppypaw just sat and watched it all. Prickl ar{C 00:56, January 19, 2012 (UTC) (Dude, we're on the side of the mountain hunting) "Snowpeak?" asked Nettlesting. "You should be in the nursurry," A wind sprinckled with ice and snow blew threw the mountain pass. "Where's Rockpaw?" asked Talonscar "I don't know!" I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:10, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Rockpaw left the hunting patrol behind. He rolled a pebble out from the mounatin whitch caused a rockfall that closed the mountain pass that they were hunting on. He laughed and walked away and the blizzard enveloped the stray patrol in ice and snow.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:18, January 19, 2012 (UTC) (oops... ohwell XD)"I went out hunting" I responded, then the blizzard enveloped me and the patrol. "I wish I had stayed in camp." I shivered.Pearlfeather 01:20, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Poppypaw caught up to Rockpaw. "I'm cold!" She whined'' Why is Rockpaw totally ignoring me?'' Prickl ar{C 01:23, January 19, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Cougertooth) Rocks fell and blocked off our way out. "Rockpaw! You son of a dog!" I shouted. "He blocked our way out!" said Talonscar. "We need to start moving, maybe we can climb down the mountain?" sugested Nettlesting/. -Icewish "Why did you do that?!" Poppypaw asked Rockpaw. Prickl ar{C 01:26, January 19, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Rockpaw) "You wouldn't understand," I hissed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:30, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I shivered. "I don't like the idea of climbing around in this snow." I complained. "Just cause my name is Snowpeak, doesn't mean I care for snow too terribly."Pearlfeather 01:36, January 19, 2012 (UTC) {C "I get that you hate them!" She meowed dashing after him. (We are going on a rp writing spree :D) Prickl ar{C 01:37, January 19, 2012 (UTC) (Cougertooth) I saw a pile of wood and a two black rocks. "Flint," I said. I ran over to the pile of twigs and the two rocks. "Wolfblizzard and I used to do this when we were kits," I said as I picked up the two stones. I struck them togecter and started a fire with the twigs. I grabed a frzen leaf and sent the smoke signals "Save. Our. Tails." "Starclan, I hope he still remembers these," I said. {C (Rping Rockpaw) "Hate is putting it lightly" I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:41, January 19, 2012 (UTC) "Then I guess there are no words to describe how you feel about them" Prickl ar{C 01:42, January 19, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Wolfclaw) I saw puffs of smoke being sent up into the sky. Wlfblizzard taught me what they ment when I was a kit. "Save our tails..." I muttered... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:46, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Poppypaw decided Rockpaw needed company, so she stayed. Prickl ar{C 01:48, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Snowpeak shivered then lay down in the snow, curled in a ball. "I'm jut gonna stay here." She sighed. "There's no way I'll be able to climb down the mountain!"Pearlfeather 01:50, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Rping Rockpaw) We headed back to camp. I went to my mother and told her. "The hunting patrol left us in the mounatins to starve." "What!" she hissed. "Where are they!" "The fled our terriory," I awnsered. {C (Rping Wolfclaw) "Snowy," I called. "Yes," she replied from the other room in the warriors den. "I think the patrol is in trouble." "What!" she said. She padded outside with me. The smoke puffed out "Save our tails, save our tails." "Lets go," she said. We started to travel on the mountain pass. (Rping Coughertooth) "Were not climbing dwon the mounatin," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:53, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I looked up hopefully. "How else are we going down? The only way we could get away would involve my paws freezinf off."Pearlfeather 01:59, January 19, 2012 (UTC) (I have to go) I kept sending the smoke signals. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 02:01, January 19, 2012 (UTC) {C Poppypaw turned around. "Rockpaw-" She stopped as he gave her a glare. Rockpaw was lying. Was she going to stop it? Prickl ar{C 02:03, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I stood and shook the snow out of my fur, waiting for someone to turn up. I couldn't wait to be snug in the nursery again.Pearlfeather 02:05, January 19, 2012 (UTC) (...But not quite yet) (Wolfclaw) We plowed through the blizzard to find a huge rockfall blocking our path. "Cougertooth! Talonscar! Nettlesting!" I called. "We're here, we're here!" they awnsered. "I'm here too!" I yowled."I went hunting and got trapped too!"Pearlfeather 02:10, January 19, 2012 (UTC) "We know! Don't worry, we'll get help!" said Snowdawn. "Hurry up!" started Cougertooth. "Nettlesting is loosing consiosness." (I spelled it wrong) We raced back to camp and into the depuy's den. "Avalanchestorm, the patrol is in trouble!" I shouted. "I don't care about the dogs who tried to kill my son and his friend," she hissed back. I was confused and so was Snowdawn. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 02:15, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I waited for them to return, hoping they would save us soon.Pearlfeather 02:22, January 19, 2012 (UTC) "Then may StarClan guide you back on the right path," I said. We ran out of the den and gathered a rag-tag team of our friends who wern't freezeing their tails off. Out team consisted of Redflame, Adderscale, Heathermist, Mistpaw, Stormpaw, Rainpaw, Desertpaw (Who is a normal cat), and Spiritwillow. We headed up the moutain and started moving the rocks out of the way. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 02:32, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Spiritwillow gripped a rock in her jaw and thrust it away. This was hard work. Littlewillow It's Snowing! 13:02, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I reached forward and gripped a rock with my claws, attempting to yank it out of the pile. I pulled it out half a tail-length, then climbed behind it and pushed it the rest of the way out. I started working on a bigger rock, but this one I couldn't pull out by myself. "Cougartooth! come help me!" I called to the warrior. I was diifucult to do this with my belly so distended with kits. (btw, she's clearing out the pile on the side of the huntign patrol, so they could get out faster.)Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 15:56, January 19, 2012 (UTC) It took several hours, but we were able to clear the path enough so we could get through. We carried Nettlesting to the medicine den where Thrushstrike treated her. After a long, pressure filled hour, Nettesting was finally awake. "Thank StarClan," said Cougertooth as he rushed to his mate. Avalanchstprm entered the den with Rockpaw and Poppypaw. "Are you the heartless cats who tried to kill my son?" she snarled. "Um... What?" said Talonscar. "That's it! Get out! Get out of MounatinClan terriory!" she hissed. "What you can't do this to us!" said Mistpaw. "Yeah, you ain't our leader!" said Stormpaw. She snatched Desertpaw and Rainpaw away from our group. "But I soon will be!" she hissed. She lunged at Nettlesting and Cougertooth tore her off. She rolled outside the medicine den and into the camp and Cougertooth dashed outside with her. We chased after them. "What is going on here!" said Spottedstar. "Justice!" yowled Avalanchestorm. "Insanity!" yowled Cougertooth. "Confusion..." muttered Talonscar. Nettlesting rose to her paws, and headed to the camp exit. "Hey! Where are you going!" said Cougertooth. "Leaving this crazy clan!" she shouted back. "All those who wish to come with me! Speak now!" Cougertooth steped forward to join his mate. Then Snowdawn and the kits. Redflame and Adderscale. Talonscar and Heathermist. Then finally me. "Is that all?" she asked. Rainpaw ran up to Stormpaw. "Do you realy must go?" she asked. "Would you like to stay in a place where no one wants you?" he awnsered. Avalanchstorm grabed her kit by the scruff. "No leave," she hissed as she walked away. We left MountainClan territory that night.... (Continue on CanyonClan Rp) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 21:18, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I glanced at my belly and then meowed, "Wait!" and dashed after the cats out of MountainClan territory. (hope you don't mind Snowpeak coming along)Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 20:04, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Rockpaw laghed. His enemies were finally gone. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:56, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Poppypaw nudged Rockpaw. "Well, you got rid of them." Prickl ar 21:39, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Rainpaw glared at Rockpaw. 'You shoudn't have done that," she hissed as she padded off. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 21:41, January 21, 2012 (UTC) (but rainpaw and stormpaw are going to be mates!) Rainpaw couldn't take what her brother had done. She ran back and leaped onto Rockpaw. "Get off!" spat Rockpaw. Rainpaw ripped open his neck and ran. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:29, January 27, 2012 (UTC) (Silver, you know if someone rips open someone's neck there dead, right?) (Desertpaw) (I hope he does not have an RPer) I glared at my brother. He totaly messed up my chances with Sparkpaw! She won't even come near me because I'm related to that phyco! She thinks he's going to kill her... Now I think that might not be too far from the truth. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:30, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Rockpaw gagged up blood and fell down to his paws, dead. (he doesn't, i rp him.) {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:02, January 30, 2012 (UTC) (Well that was anticlimactic) (Then can I Rp him for now?) In the apprentice den, I heard Bubblespots scream. "Rockpaw! He's dead!" Then I heard Vulturewing say "Eh, he won't be missed," I ran outside. There I saw my brother dead. "Oh StarClan, mom's going to be mad..." I muttered to myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 17:48, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Avalanchstorm just sighed. "He diserved it." she meowed to Desertpaw. She started to pad off. "Wait," I said. She turned around. "My sister, who is your daughtor, just killed my brother, your son, and you just going to say he deserved it?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 16:24, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Welll... He drove off your father's step brother, who ment everything to him. He drove off Rainpaw's bestfriend, and many more cats! Killing him save us, and the clans." meowed Avalanchstorm, with a hint of anger in her voice. "And you are just now realizing this? Don't you think it would have been better to asdress this matter when Rockpaw attacked his mentor? Or how about when he burned half of his face off?" I said ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 20:17, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (This was dissapionting, I'm making him come back as a ghost or something) "Calm down, Desertpaw, the time came." growled Avalanchestorm. "The time came? The time came! So cats can just go around killing other cats! He was my brother, I hate him with a passion, but he was still my brother! You are not even sad! You are his mother, his mentor!" I yowled. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 18:06, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Think about it Desertpaw!! It was your brother, or other lives! Mabye even your's or your sister's!" spat Avalanchstorm. "Do you see the moral conflict in this? Kin against kin, brother against brother, and you watched it blindly for a whole moon now!" I hissed back. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:13, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "Desertpaw, it was the best for everyone. Hold your tounge, apprentice. what if you were on to the ones driven out, or killed?" meowed Spottedstar, who appeared from behind. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:43, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Poppypaw hid in the apprentice's den. Why was kin fighting against kin? Prickl ar{C 00:45, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Rainpaw ran over to her family. "We've got to stop! When i-i killed him.... I thought of you, Desertpaw. He always bullied you. You were all i thought of." whimpered Rainpaw. Prickl ar{C 00:56, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I stoped. I sighed. "I guess your right..." I said. Sparkpaw padded up to me. "Come on Desertpaw," she said. "I don't like it when you sad." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:06, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Rainpaw ran to the highest mountain and let out a sorrowful yowl, missing her boyfriend. She knew he could HEAR IT. She was soon called to camp. She was given the name Rainshadow. "Rainshadow, Desertstorn!" cheered the clan. I padded down with Sparkpaw, who was now Sparkstream. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:03, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Poppypaw sat by Rockpaw's body. "I will miss you, forever," She meowed into Rockpaw's bloody fur. She wished that he could tell her that he missed her too, but she wasn't sure if Rockpaw even liked her. "Oh Rockpaw," Poppypaw whispered staring up to the Silverpelt. Prickl ar{C 17:42, February 12, 2012 (UTC) (Ghost time) (Rping Rockpaw) I found myself alone in a forest. It wasn't StarClan, and it wasn't the Place of No Stars. I knew I was dead, but where was I. Maybe even the Dark Forest didn't want me. I looked around. I knew where I was. I was outside MountainClan territory in LeafClan. I entered the MountainClan camp, and saw Poppypaw mourning by my dead body. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Rainshadow preteded to feel Stormwolf's body next to her. (Rockpaw) I saw my sister in the warriors den. Being a ghost alowed me to hear thoughts. "Discusting," I hiJser:Icewish|☆ Icewish ☆]] ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:19, February 15, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not disgusting like you!" she spat to her brother. She ran up to her mother. "I'm going to get Stromwolf back." she meowed. Avalanchstorm nodded. "Your wise." she purred. Rainshadow ran off, to find her lost love. (You can't see him, he be a ghost :P. Nah, just kidding, you can see him if you want) I followed my sister, careful for her not to see me... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:24, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Rainshadow felt like she was being followed. (Move to the CanyonClan RP once you enter their territory) I crept in the shadows of the trees, she would lead me right to my target. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:30, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Avalanchstar was sleeping. Her leader died a night ago, so she became leader. "Rainshadow!" purred Avalanchstar. "I missed all four of you! Where's Mistpaw?" meowed Avalanchstar. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:52, March 1, 2012 (UTC) "MistRAIN," I corrected. "And she decided to stay behind with her mate." 13:54, March 1, 2012 (UTC) "Mountainclan needed her along with all of you. Make sure you don't get my new name wrong, Its AvlanchSTAR." meowed Avalanchstar. "And Snowdawn, Would you be my deput?" asked Avalanchstar. Rainshadow gasped. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:59, March 1, 2012 (UTC) "Um, sure," replied Snowdawn Wolfclaw purred ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:00, March 1, 2012 (UTC) "Wolfclaw, you can help her with the job if it gets bizzy." meowed Avalanchstar. "Congrats, mom!" purred Rainshadow. "I think you picked the right deputy. Well, it could have been a hard choice between her and Wolfclaw." mewed Wolfblizzard. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:02, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Poppypaw kicked a pebble and watched it roll down the steep hill. She missed Rockpaw. She could remember a time when Rockpaw didn't hate his kin as much and once even played with her. They had sneaked out of camp and caught a mouse. "I miss you," She murmured to the sky. Prickl ar{C 12:44, March 5, 2012 (UTC) (Stormwolf) I went hunting alone in the mountains.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:40, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Rainshadow groomed her muddy pelt clean. She picked up a small mouse and ate it. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:29, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I heard some sort of growling in the bushes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:25, March 6, 2012 (UTC) poppypaw decided to go hunting. Prickl ar{C 23:29, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I swung my head around to face the source of the sound.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:31, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Rainshadow let the sun glisten on her pelt. Little did she know, that she was being hunted. Eeys glittered at her, the attacker prepared itself, and then pounced at Rainshadow...SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:53, May 13, 2012 (UTC) "This is strange..." I said as I padded back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:56, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Rainshadow let out a screech as soon as she felt her attacker's claws jab into her back. Rainshadow clawed the tom's face. He was a dark ginger tom, with a clan scent.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:58, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I heard a scream. I followed the sound and saw Rainshadow fighting a tom. I slashed at his face. (BRB) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:59, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Rainshadow couldn't wreckonize the clan cat's scent. She snarled and landed a blow on the tom's side.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:00, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I hissed at him and slashed at his shoulder. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:04, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Rainshadow pinned the tom down. "where are you from?!" demanded Rainshadow. The tom snorted. "Thunderclan, of course! What's a pretty she-cat like you doing as a Windclan warrior? You should be with me!" meowed the tom. Rainshadow snorted. "This is Mountainclan." she muttered.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:10, May 13, 2012 (UTC) "ThunderClan?" I said, confused. (This isn't very exciting, can we RP in the SFT now?) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:12, May 13, 2012 (UTC) (this toms got no scense of direction XD. But sure, but that rp isn't very exciting either. :( ) "Another clan." mewed the tom. "I'm Hazelleaf, a warrior of Thunderclan." meowed the ginger tom. Rainshadow snorted. "No, you Hazelleaf, a prisoner of Mountainclan!" hissed Rainshadow. (Bad burn there, right?)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:16, May 13, 2012 (UTC) (Can we just get the thing with your dragon sorted out?) I let out a small smile. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:21, May 13, 2012 (UTC) (Okay, how about that, and then they get in a fight with the Sky Rulers?) The two cats led Hazelleaf to Mountainclan and put him in a old den. "Gorseleaf! You gaurd the prisoner first!' ordered Avalanchstar. Avalanchstar called a meeting. "We have a new prisoner from a distant clan known as Thunderclan! And Honeykit, Redkit, and Basilkit, please step forward. (Blah blah) Rainshadow, you shall mentor Basilpaw, Stormwolf, you shall mentor Redpaw, and Wolfclaw, you shall mentor Honeypaw! (There all from diffrent litters and aren't relatives. Basilpaw is a small gray and white she-cat with golden eyes. Honeypaw is a golden tom, and Redpaw is a bright ginger tom with powerful front paws and baby blue eyes.)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:29, May 13, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) I padded toward my new apprentice. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC) (You can rp Redpaw, I'm going to kill off Honeypaw.)Basilpaw touched noses with Rainshadow. "The meeting is over. Oh wait! Make sure you avoid that Hazelleaf tom. now, its over!" yowled Avalanchstar. Honeypaw jumped. He touched noses with Wolfclaw and met up with his two friends in the apprentice's den. "Hey, redpaw and Basilpaw! I'm going to go see that Hazelleaf tom! Anybody else?" whispered Honeypaw.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:35, May 13, 2012 (UTC) (I don't really want to) I went hunting woith my new apprentice. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:39, May 13, 2012 (UTC) (Yep, this is officaly boring, switching rps...) Honeypaw saw Hazelleaf and smirked.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:41, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I let out a yawn. (No longer RPing) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:44, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Lakebreeze licked her matted pelt. ❄Moss❄ 17:37, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Wolfclaw took his apprentice hunting. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 18:15, June 11, 2012 (UTC) (Heck, this needs to happen soon her later!) Rainshadow padded up to Stormwolf, her eyes glittering with happyness. "Stormwolf! I-I think i'm expecting your kits!" she purred, resting her had on her mate's shoulder.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 16:44, June 20, 2012 (UTC) (Um, Wolfblizzard is going to be mad :P) They caught several mice and fish. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:07, June 20, 2012 (UTC) (Guess so, justa quick fight. XD) Wolfblizzard heard what his daughter said. "You said WHAT?!" he growled. "Something!" squeaked Rainshadow.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 18:13, June 20, 2012 (UTC) (Oh wait, I'm thinking of the wrong cat :P) "Nothin', sir," said Stormwolf. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:19, June 20, 2012 (UTC) (Ur thinking Wolfclaw?) Wolfblizzard narrowed his eyes. "I heard Expecting your kits. To let you know, you'll be sharing the Nursery with you mother." meowed Wolfblizzard. Rainshadow blinked. "She's expecting?" she asked. Wolfblizzard nodded. "And it takes a while for her to give birth." he sighed, padding away.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 18:25, June 20, 2012 (UTC) (No, Wolfblizzard) "Well, that ain't awkward at all...." said Stormwolf.☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:30, June 20, 2012 (UTC) (Ah, he's busy worrying about his mate) Avalanchstar sighed. She laid down in the nursery, and felt annouyed of her mate jumping around her ,worrried about her dying. Rainshadow nodded. "Usually he'd be attacking you right now. My mother didn't give birth to us until about 2 moons later than she was supposed to." mewed Rainshadow.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 18:32, June 20, 2012 (UTC) "Er, yeah..." he replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:34, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Honeypaw was killed by the prisoner, along with Basilpaw. Rainshadow had moved to the Nursery, and Wolfblizzard soon started yapp'n at Stormwolf. "you better hope my daughter doesn't die!" he hissed. Avalanchstar rolled her eyes at her mate.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 18:39, June 20, 2012 (UTC) "She won't die, sir, the medicine cat will resolve any complications during the delivery," he replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:47, June 20, 2012 (UTC) "you better ho-" Wolfblizzard was cut off as Rainshadow pushed him. "Don't listen to his yapping!" she muttered. Rainshadow purred and touched her nose to her mate's. (we need something intresting to happen!)* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 18:50, June 20, 2012 (UTC) (Like what?) Stormwolf just blinked. "Sir, nothin' will happen to Rainshadow." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:55, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Rainshadow sighed. "If i could make my father get struck by lightning again, so he would shut up, i would." she muttered. Wolfblizzard got up. "Y-" he was cut off by the crackle of lightning. Wolfblizzard was struck again, and cats ran. "No! N-Not again!" cried Avalanchstar. She drug her mate into the medicine cat den. (Like that. XD)* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 18:59, June 20, 2012 (UTC) A lone cat wandered into the Clan territory shortly after the chaos. Everyone stared at the odd ice colored kit that walked up to Avalanchestar. She stared up into her eyes, just then did the leader realize that this little kit was the cause of the lightning strike. The kit had deep blue eyes, blueish white fur, and incredibly pristine white fangs. One thought was in the icy kit's mind: ''Why are these cats so strange?''The only other cats she'd ever seen were just like her, accept with different elements encoded throughout their presence. She only vaguely remembers the pictures of them. She walked away, trotted behind a pine tree, and was out of sight. The Clan wondered why the kit made such a grand entrance for such a little purpose. But the little thing did not leave. She sat behind the tree for hours, blue eyes glinting in the sun. (PS: Can I RP this cat, since I created it?) "May StarClan light your path!"- Faolan MacDuncan 18 23:32, June 21, 2012 (UTC) (Yes, read the Roleplay tutorial) "Um, who's that?" asked Stormwolf. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:35, June 21, 2012 (UTC) She remained in that spot for hours, not wanting to make a big scene. (Roleplaying Ice) Why do they stare at me so strangely? Do I smell of other elements? I looked at the leader, Avalancestar, and she reminded me of someone I used to know... How can someone be so familiar yet so foreign? I looked down at my paws. Pictures were scratched into the dirt. They spoke to me saying that I must join this Clan. "You must join this Clan, pledge your loyalty to it, and be willing to risk your life for your Clan." But it was not the pictures that spoke. It was a spirit warrior, whom I had met on my journey here. The starry she-cat did not speak her name; nor did she stay long. I couldn't think strait. Why would she come to me? Am I really destined to be in MountainClan? Perhaps... I had heard of the silly names these Clans have. Like Avalanchestar, even though the name dances on my tongue... Will I be named Icekit, like the kits of the other Clans? Or perhaps later Icepaw for an apprentice... I have been watching the ways of the Clan cats for a long while. MointainClan interests me the most, though... But is it really my destiny to be in this Clan? The starry cat appeared again. "You are now just known as Ice, correct? Ice, you shall someday be named Icekit, then Icepaw, and as a warrior you will be called Icefang. Perhaps if you excel as a warrior, you shall someday be known as Icestar." "Icekit. Icepaw. Icefang. Icestar. Why should I join this Clan, an why would you ever think I shall become ' 'leader' '? Never. They will not accept me as a kit, let alone their leader!" I fumed. She left again. Typical. (end Roleplay) Ice waked up to the Clan leader. She gritted her teeth, turned her face, and flattened down her ears. Expecting a turn for the worse, she curled her tail under herself. "I know I had a bad entrance but-" she stopped. "I got a message from a starry warrior saying I was destined to join this Clan. I know you have no reason to believe me. She even said someday I will become a great warrior." Ice slowly uncoiled herself. Standing up straight and bravely, ears shoved forward, she spoke softly, but strongly. "I would like to join your Clan." "May StarClan light your path!"- Faolan MacDuncan 18 01:09, June 22, 2012 (UTC) (Icy, I'm gonna be mean to Avalanchstar. XD She's young, and is just a leader, so i'm going to already make her lose her first life, by having her kit.) Avalnachstar nodded. "you may." she mewed.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 15:37, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Snowdawn padded up to the kit. "Where are you from?" she asked ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:44, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Rainshadow leaned on her mate. "Do you think CanyonClan is okay?" she asked him.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 15:47, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Stormwolf nodded. "'Course, why'd you think it ain't?" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:52, June 22, 2012 (UTC) "Cause your strong, and your not with them." she purred, nudging him. Avalanchstar looked at the kit. "You young, and you'll have to be a kit." she mewed.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 15:56, June 22, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, I thank you greatly for accepting me." the kit looked up into the bright sky. "May StarClan light your path!"- Faolan MacDuncan 18 16:08, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Rainshadow let out a screech of pain. "J-Just....Pains...."she panted, padding in the nursery to rest.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 16:10, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Icekit headed to the nursery, where all of the kits are. It seemed exasperatingly empty and lonely, with only Rainshadow for company. (roleplaying Icekit) Is there a shortage of kits? Or perhaps of warriors themselves? What would happen if an enemy attacked right now? I may never know... "Avalanchestar, have you had any enemy attacks lately?" Faolan MacDuncan 18 "May StarClan light your path!" 20:22, June 22, 2012 (UTC) (Her name doesn't have an E on the end) Avalanchstar shook her head. "No, and its not your bussiness, your justa KIT." growled Avalanchstar. She padded into the nursery to rest.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 20:48, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Lakebreeze grumbled as her nest made her pelt feel itchy. She refused to lay in it and sprawled herself on the ground. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:54, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Avalanchstar sighed, wondering of her clan was in threat of any attacks from that clan so called Thunderclan. About a moon later... Avalnchstar sighed. Rainshadow suddenly screechedin pain. Her kits were coming.Silverstar 16:56, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Icekit chased her tail. (no, she does not have OCD) SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 03:05, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archive